


Capturing The Demon's Heart

by KuroBakura



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Body Dysphoria, Cell Phones, Demons, Depression, First Meetings, Food, High School, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Korean-American Character, LGBTQ Character, Mild Language, Mystery, Nervousness, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Nudity, Phone Calls & Telephones, Random Encounters, Rating May Change, Real Life, Teenagers, Verbal Abuse, Walking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Welcome to the every day life of Suho Moon-Kang...which to him...really is not much of one.Suho's life revolves around teachers who aren't as smart as they think and bullies who find him to be an easy target. All for being different...and smarter than all of them combined. Torn between wanting it all to just end, he finds a kindred spirit in Chara. And life begins to take on new meaning as they slowly find a pathway to love between them.But as Suho's life becomes less like hell and more like heaven, Chara's begins to descend in chaos. And Suho finds out a secret that Chara has been hiding -- is the Crown Prince and Heir Apparent to his homeland. Something that his Sister plans on changing. Starting with putting Chara in an early grave so that she can replace him in the Royal Accession to the throne.Suho must find a way to save his love and the throne. And not die in the process.





	1. Could It Get Any Worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Suho thought his Friday could not get any worse, not only he finds out that he is going to have to spend most of his weekend with his homophobic and ignorant father but he gets the scare of his life.
> 
> ..But what was it exactly outside of his window?

“Just only a few more hours until I am finally free,” Suho thought to himself as he looked outside of the classroom window during US History. It was Friday, which was a nice, added bonus to Suho’s already stressful week. It was such a nice, sunny spring day outside and he was stuck in this hellhole. There were at least 10 things that the young man could think of. off the top of his head, that he could spend his time doing that were more productive at the moment. At least it was May, so there was not even many days left for school anyway. Suho was not looking at his teacher, he still could hear him but with this teacher, he couldn’t care less about what they were saying. 

He was not failing the class, and nowhere near failing, so he was allowed to slip up once or twice but he still needed to be careful. It was not his grades he was concerned about, though. It was something much deeper that he could not shake off. It was almost lunchtime. Suho had not eaten breakfast this morning, so he was starving. He always ate lunch alone. Being a loner was not easy. He had no friends in real life and when he tried to make friends, they either pushed him away or ignored him. Thank goodness, he was going to be a senior next year and would no longer have to deal with any of these ignorant dimwits after graduation. But for now, he was just going to have to make the best of it...even though, he really didn’t want to.  
Suho turned his head forward to look at his teacher as he spoke. He might not really care about the day's lesson but he did not want to end up forgetting everything when he had to go home that night. From the corner of his eye, he noticed one of his fellow classmates, looking at him. Her name was Tiffany. She was one of those prissy, spoiled princess type of girls and there were a few of them in the group. She was one of the more popular in that group of girls but there were a few kinds of popular groups at his school. Suho didn’t understand the clique system and couldn’t care less about it. All Suho knew was that he was in the lowest of the unpopular groups. He got bullied on a daily basis and sometimes even physically attacked by a few of the students. He never reported it because he was too scared, but there were other reasons, too. 

Suho looked away and continued working on the lesson until 5 minutes before the bell rang for lunch. As he sat at his desk, he suddenly began to feel like the world was slowly spinning around as he sat at his desk. He felt slightly light headed and his stomach started to become worse. He was not sure if it because he was really hungry or something else was causing it. He wasn't feeling nauseous at all, just feeling a little uneasy. As soon as the bell rang, Suho got up quickly from his desk and headed to lunch, not caring who was looking at him. He needed to eat, and fast….well...at least, eat the first bite. Today was a packed lunch day, so no long lines for him today.

 

###

 

During lunch, Suho sat alone on the floor in the corner of the cafeteria (which was the usual for him--and his “spot”--but he truly did not mind it), eating his lunch. His mother loved making him packed lunches. He also ate school lunches, but today, his Mom made lunch and it was one of his favorite Korean dishes with an American twist. As he chewed on a bite, he noticed a couple of pairs of legs in front of him. He looked up and it was the girl who had been looking at him in class and one of her friends. One of the girls was Tiffany and the other girl’s name was Amber. They’d been friends since elementary school; though Suho noticed that there was a chance that Amber really did not want to be her friend and was just too nervous to want to end the friendship.

“What is that?” Tiffany asked him in a disgusted tone and pointing to the container of food that Suho was holding in one hand while holding a pair of chopsticks in the other. Suho stopped chewing, then swallowed what was in his mouth before he spoke. He did not have to tell her but in a way, he wanted to see her reaction.

“Bokkeum.” Suho replied as he stuffed some of the rice into his mouth.

“What the hell is that "bookum"exactly?” Tiffany asked another question. Suho took another bite.

" _Bokkeum_ In English, stir-fried octopus.” Suho replied out of the corner of his mouth. He chewed a couple of more time before swallowing. The look on her face made Suho feel slightly a bit delighted on the inside.

“Why would you eat that?!” Tiffany demanded.

  
“Because it's delicious. Duh. Why would there be a reason for me to not eat it?” Suho replied.

  
“But it is octopus.” Tiffany said back.

  
“Actually, it's seafood. Octopus is just one of the types. But you probably wouldn't know that if you actually used your brain instead of your looks once in a while,” Suho said before he took another bite of rice.

  
“It's gross! I never had octopus in my life.” Tiffany told him.

  
“Ever have had calamari or escargot?” Suho swallowed the rice in his mouth.

  
“Yes for both. Why?” Tiffany replied back.

  
Suho caught a glimpse of Amber. Secretly, she was enjoying seeing Tiffany getting her ass verbally handed to her on a silver platter.

  
“I hate to break to you, hun, but you basically had something in the same family of the octopus but yet, I am not surprised you wouldn't know this fact.” Suho explained further before taking another bite of octopus. A sudden, loud “ew” could be heard from certain parts of the cafeteria.

  
“You're gross, Suho! Eating octopus is nasty! And now, I will never eat calamari or escargot again because of you!” Tiffany exclaimed.

  
Suho took another bite this time, he decided to make it a bit awkward for her as he chewed, he made a little and pleasing sound. Tiffany acted like she wanted to throw up but Amber was trying to hold back her giggles. Amber truly had nothing against Suho; she never had. Tiffany calmed down.

  
“You truly disgust me, Moon-Kang.” Tiffany told him before finally walking away.

  
“Tell me something I do not know, you, spoiled brat,” Suho thought as he finished up his lunch. He stood to go to his next class of the day. He was so glad that it was only his hunger that had caused him to feel light headed earlier but still...the uneasiness was not completely gone. For now, he was able to function a little more than he had before lunch.

  
During Science (which was one of his favorite subjects), Suho ended up not being able to concentrate once again. The unease came back halfway during the lesson but again, it was not serious enough to go to the Nurse for. He tried his best but, in the end, he just could not do it. During 4th period, he could not participate in gym either. One of the teachers pulled Suho into the office to talk to him. Suho was not too excited about it but at least the teacher was nice and pleasing to the eye. Suho had a slight crush on Mr. Windsor but it was not a huge crush. Plus. not only was Mr. Windsor married, he was also the youngest uncle of Tiffany. The teacher sat behind his desk as Suho sat in a chair in front of the desk.

  
“Suho? Is everything okay? Is there something on your mind that has been bothering you today?” Mr. Windsor asked.  
Suho was not sure what to tell him so he stayed quiet.

  
Mr. Windsor leaned forward. “Do you have any problems going on at home?” he asked.

  
Suho’s eyes widened. “No, no. Nothing going on at home...well...nothing really new, to be quite honest.” Suho answered, feeling a little bit flustered.

  
Mr. Windsor leaned on the desk. He was a sweet guy but when he was being serious, it showed.

“Suho...I know that it is not my place to ask questions but I am concerned about you. I am not trying to be nosey either. I just wanted to make sure you are okay. Physically and mentally. You do not have to tell me anything unless you want to but I am all ears if you want.” Mr. Windsor offered.

  
On one hand, Suho did not want to tell him because he was a not a counselor but yet...he was offering a bit of his time to talk to him personally. Suho took a deep breath before he spoke.

“It's just...I do not know why people think there is something wrong with the way I am.” Suho started to explain.

  
“In what way do you think people find something wrong with you?” Mr. Windsor asked.

  
“In all kinds of ways. Physically, mentally...even just judging me about the food I eat. It's crazy. I am surprised I am able to to even breathe around them.” Suho explained.

  
“I heard about the octopus incident earlier from another teacher. Which by the way, there is nothing wrong with eating octopus. Though, it is the first time I’ve ever heard of a student having it for lunch here. What was the dish called?”  
“Bokkeum.” Suho replied.

  
“Ah! I have had that before. You know, I never told anyone this but, when I was in a junior in high school, I was in the foreign exchange school program and I spent a school year in South Korea. It was truly amazing and so beautiful.” Mr. Windsor told him.

  
Suho was surprised. “Which part were you in?” Suho asked, feeling curious.

  
“Daejeon and I loved every minute of being there. I would love to go back there one day.” Mr. Windsor answered.

  
“My Mother is from there actually. She went to college here in America but she was raised there.” Suho said to him, feeling a little excited to have something in common with him. His Mother and Mr. Windsor were five years apart in age so they wouldn't have met. She already was in the US and enrolled in college by the time when he was there. But it was nice and comforting to Suho that Mr. Windsor not only knew a little about his home country but also did not judge him for eating his Mom’s homemade dishes at school.

  
Mr. Windsor changed the subject quickly before they lost track of time. “By the way, do not let Tiffany get to you. She just doesn't understand certain things, especially cultures. and refuses to listen unless it is for her benefit. I know I should not be saying it about another student but it is true. Plus, you're not disgusting and I am so sorry she said that to you, that you disgusted her.” Mr. Windsor assured him.

  
Suho smiled. “Thank you. To be honest, you do not need to feel sorry. It's not the first time and it will not be the last time. Whether it is Tiffany who says it or someone else sadly.” Suho said to him.

  
Mr. Windsor sighed. “I wish there was more I can do for you, Suho. You are such an amazing student and a sweet guy. No one deserves to be treated like this. The school tries their best to stop it but deep down, I don't think they really care half the time. For the future, if you need to talk, my office door is always open. Are you feeling any better? I will not count this against your grades. Like you said, it just happened out of nowhere.” Mr. Windsor told him.

  
“Mentally, I am doing a bit better but physically, I still don't feel right.” Suho replied.

  
Mr. Windsor smiled. “Then you may sit out or do light work. Either way, I am not going to count it against you for today and you did dress for class at least.” A minute later, they walked out of the office and back to the gym to finish up the last class for the week. When school was finally over for the day, Suho couldn't wait to get home. But yet, he did not want to go home. His home life was just as bad as his school life but at least his Mom made it better for him. 

 

###

 

Suho stepped off the bus at the stop, around the corner of the street where he lived. He was dreading walking home and just being there in general. It was not because he did not like being there when his Mom was not home and it was just his Dad there. Suho and his father had a horrible relationship and had never really gotten along after he turned eight years old. That's when Suho realized that he liked other boys and “girly crap” (as his father said). Since then, there had been nothing between him and his Dad. Even though, it hurt him to know his own Father could never love nor would ever support him, he was not going to try to even get along with the man. There was no point. No point at all. 

Suho sighed and walked home, alone, listening to his music. His dream was to become a Korean Idol/singer. That or have his own manga series. Either way, it would be a dream come true for him. As Suho reached the front yard of his house, he noticed that neither of his parents’ cars were in the driveway, which relieved him. As long as Dad was not home, he did not care that neither of them were home. He ran up to the front porch and got his house key out out his “purse” and unlocked the door. Suho quickly walked into his house and locked the door after closing it behind him. He noticed a note on the coffee table with his name on it. It was in his Mother’s handwriting. Suho picked up the note from the coffee table, unfolded it, and read it out loud to himself.

  
“Honey, I am going to be gone until Sunday afternoon. Something came up at work and I can not get out of it. I will be out of town until then. I know you and your Father do not get along but I am always a text or phone call away if you need to talk to anyone. Also, I left forty dollars in your room on your desk for food, if you want to order anything for dinner. I love you so much and I hope you had a good day at school. Love, Mama. PS...if your Father tries to start something with you, just ignore him. If something does happen, please let me know as soon as possible.” 

Suho sighed after realizing he was going to be home with his Dad for a day and a half. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. He just dreaded it when it did happen. He knew his Mom didn’t like being away on business trips for that reason. Suho looked up and sighed.

  
“Well, I'll just have to make the best of it. Lets just hope the weather is nice this weekend so I do not have to spend it in the house with that monster.” Suho decided to head upstairs to his room to put his backpack away and start on his homework, which was not much. It was English and a small portion of what he had left for Math. He usually ate a small snack while working on homework when he got home from school but after seeing the note, he was not hungry and probably wouldn’t be eating much or anything at all that night.

  
In his room, Suho sat his desk and put the money in his little lock and key box on the right side of his desk back towards the wall. The box was big enough for dollars bills but about six inches deep. It was dark pink and had cherry blossoms painted all over it. He cherished this box so much, because it was handmade by his Mother about six years before. After he closed it and put it back, Suho leaned on the desk, with his head resting on top of his arms.

  
“Why is it always like this? _Why_? I do not get it. I try to be a good person and do my best with everything I do but no one cares. My teachers praise me but I wish it more than just them. Just because I am a certain way doesn't mean people have the right to treat me like a piece of garbage. Although, I believe a piece of garbage is technically treated better than I am. At least my Mother loves and supports me. I wish I could just run away and never look back. Or even just to have one day where nothing hurts and I can smile without people giving me nasty looks or talking behind my back. But I know that will never happen. Not tomorrow, not the next day, nor will there ever be a day. At least not in this lifetime. Maybe I am just being whiny because I want my Mom and I am scared of being here with my Dad. Or I am just secretly going crazy. Either way, I am so tired and done with this. Fuck my life.”

  
Suho felt the hurt as a couple of tears streamed down his cheeks. But, it did no good to cry. Crying would solve nothing. He took a deep breath and wiped away his tears. He got out his binder from his backpack, starting on his Math homework and then, worked on his English project. He was able to finish his homework before 5:00. His next plan was to go get a drink and go look at the take out menus to see what looked appealing to him for dinner.

  
As Suho put the textbook away in his backpack, he noticed something weird outside of his bedroom window, something that was peeking from behind the curtains, and jumped slightly. He knew that the tree that was outside of it tended to make him see shadows, it was not a tree branch. This shadow was of a being. Suho did not want to call it human because of one certain detail he noticed that the tree had never done before.

  
“Oh my God. Are those horns?! Like, legit horns?” Suho panicked slightly . He decided to proceed with caution but he was not going to get too close.

  
“Who is out there? Please, answer me.” Suho asked loud enough so they could hear him.  
The being moved slightly as if it had been caught. At first, Suho thought it one of the bullies from school trying to play a trick on him. Suho quickly grabbed his exacto knife out of his pencil cup and held in his hand, walking to the window. He was only going to use the knife if they attacked him for self defense, nothing else.

  
“Tiffany, if this is some sort of trick, it's not funny!” Suho said.

  
The shadow did not budge. It stayed in place but as Suho got closer, the shadow suddenly disappeared within the blink of an eye. Suho ran to the window and pulled the curtains away to look out. There was nothing there. He could not find anything that looked like horns or came close to them in the slightest. Suho let go of the curtain and took a couple of deep breaths as he went back to put the knife back into the cup. Suho wasn't sure what to do or how to think about what happen.  
“I do not know what the hell just happened but I know this day is just got worse. And weird. Definitely weird for sure. I need a drink and to go do something else before I start to feel like I am going crazy.” Suho headed out of his room and downstairs to go look at the takeout menus, trying to forget what just happened. It did not take long for his anxiety to come back as soon as he heard his Father’s car pull up in the driveway. Suho let out a sigh as he spoke.

  
“Oh goodie.” 

Suho picked a menu and ran up to his room to put it back on his desk and then grabbed his lunchbox to wash out the Tupperware containers. As he put the ice pack in the freezer, his Father came in the door. He did not even say hello to Suho. Suho did not care and didn’t say anything to him either. It is not like he hadn’t done this before either. Father walked past his son and towards the right side of the kitchen.

  
“I'll be in the garage.” Father left through another door in the kitchen, then shut it behind him, leaving Suho alone in the house once again.

  
Suho closed the freezer door and headed back to the game room downstairs to go play video games for a little bit before ordering dinner. Suho’s father was a vegetarian and he was just going to order on his own. It wasn’t that Suho wouldn't order the food if his Father asked and told Suho exactly what he wanted but.. Suho just did not want to bother his Dad and didn’t really want to talk to him at all.

  
###

  
While Suho ate at the dinner table, his Dad came in to get a cup of water. He noticed the food on Suho’s plate. Suho decided on Chinese food. He only ordered a quart size container beef and broccoli, a pint of egg drop soup and a couple of egg roll (Suho loved leftover Chinese food) and just enough for tonight and for lunch tomorrow. Suho could sense his Father’s disapproval of his choice for dinner but he did not care. His Mom gave him money to order what he wanted, not what he Dad would choose for him. Suho watched what he ate but that was because of certain food allergies and he knew his body. He normally didn’t really have a strict diet.

  
As he continued eating (and ignoring his Father), he couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. Playing video games did not help drown it out and it was still messing with him. Not as badly as he thought it would but still… The horns were the biggest part of why he could not let it go. If it was a truly a trick, how could the being have disappeared like that so fast? There was a chance it wasn’t real and yet… Maybe it was just because Suho was feeling stressed out. Whatever it could be, this was something that was not going away anytime soon. And he was curious if today could get any worse than it already was at this very moment.

  
“Suho, are you planning on eating all of that?” his Dad suddenly piped up.

  
Suho rolled his eyes as took enough bite, ignoring him. He was finished with his dinner anyway, it was not any of his Dad’s business.

  
Father started to get annoyed, losing his patience. “Hey! I am speaking to you!”

  
Again, Suho kept on chewing. Not saying a word to his Dad. His Dad slammed his fist on the table, causing Suho to flinch in his chair. Now, he definitely was paying attention to his Dad and his Dad was not happy.

  
“Suho. When I ask you a question, you are supposed to answer me! Do you understand?!” his Dad shouted.

  
Suho was not sure what he should do. “Yes but I had food in my mouth. Chewing, to be exact. It is more rude to talk with your mouth full than not at all.” Suho explained to him.

  
Even though, his Mom said in the note to not pay attention to his Dad, he couldn't not help it at because of his anxiety. Especially, after Dad slammed his fist against the table and scaring him. This only made things worse but at the same time, Suho had a right to confront his Father. He was not going to tell him that Mom said to ignore him. Suho knew better than to do that.

  
“That doesn't matter to me if you have food in your mouth or not!” his Father told him.

  
Suho started to become angry but tried to stay calm as much as he could. “Oh, so, let me try to understand what you are telling me. You do not mind me replying with my mouth full of food, but yet, you do mind my choice in what I am eating. Why are you getting so mad over this? It's nothing to feel this way over!” Suho said back to him.

  
“Suho, you are the minor, the child in this house. I am the adult, your father. You need to answer to me when spoken to, regardless.”

  
Suho let out a chuckle. He felt like his Father just told him a joke. “My father?” Since when?” Suho asked him in a serious tone.  
His Dad glared at him. “What did you just say? What the hell does that mean?”

  
Suho got up from the chair, standing his ground. “Since when have you ever been my Father? Because I don't remember you ever being one. Especially to me.”

  
“I have always been your Father, Suho,” his Father answered.

  
THAT was the straw that broke camel’s back for Suho and Suho was just going to let it out. “THAT IS BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!! I HAVE NOT BEEN YOUR SON SINCE I WAS EIGHT YEARS OLD!!! YOU EXPECT TO DO EVERYTHING YOU WANT BUT YOU CAN NOT BE SUPPORTIVE OF ME JUST BECAUSE I LIKE GUYS OR BECAUSE I AM NOT A VEGETARIAN LIKE YOU!! I DON'T GIVE A SINGLE FUCK IF WE ARE BLOOD OR NOT. YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN NOR EVER WILL BE MY FATHER!” Suho screamed at the top of his lungs.

  
Seconds later, Suho felt his Father punch him in the face. It was not hard enough to knock a tooth or anything but it definitely was a punch. Then his Dad slapped him and Suho hit the table before tumbling to the floor. Suho could not believe that his Father had just hit him; this was the first time his Father had ever done that to him. Deep down, he knew he deserved it for raising his voice but, at the same time, he was not lying to his Father. His Dad stood above him,glaring down at Suho, who had tears streaming down his cheeks, which were red from the slap and punch.

  
“You are so pathetic. I don't even know why your Mom even puts up with you. You should have never been born,” his father spat at him.

  
His Dad left the kitchen, heading back into the garage as if nothing happened. Suho laid on the floor, crying for a couple of minutes before getting up from the floor. He walked over to the sliding glass to go sit in the garden for a little bit to calm down as much as he could, leaving the food on the table for now. He should have called his Mom or texted but but he felt too afraid to tell her so he was going to deal with this on his own. It was almost night time, the sun was still setting in the distance. The temperature was warm but there was a tiny chill in the air. Suho sat on the bench and let out a sigh as he looked at the ground, still crying a little bit. His right cheek stung.

  
“Today has the worst day in my entire life. And maybe he is right. Maybe I should not have been born but here I am. I know I should not have done that but what he said really hurt. I don't even know why Mom puts up with you. Fucking ignorant, stupid piece of scum!” Suho thought to himself, sniffling.

  
From the corner of his eye, he saw the neighbor’s cat was looking over the fence at Suho. It was a beautiful black, female cat with one eye that was yellow and one that was blue. Father was afraid of the cat but Suho and Mom thought she's adorable. Suho looked up and smiled. Ever since the neighbor had gotten the cat, Suho and the cat had formed a bond. A smile appeared on his face. The cat heard Suho and was checking up him. Then suddenly jumped over the fence and onto the bench, next to Suho, nuzzling him.

  
“Hey, Asher. Aw, you're such a sweet kitty. Come here, hun.” Suho said to the cat. Asher laid in his lap and let Suho let her for a few minutes before he held her in his arms. Her purrs and vibrations soothed him.  
“Thank you for letting me pet you. It made me feel better but you always make me feel better when I am feeling upset or sad.

  
Asher meowed and licked his check, it did not sting that much when Asher licked his cheek.  
“Aw. I love you, too.” Suho said back to her. A few minutes later, Asher headed back to her home and Suho went back into his house. He put the leftover Chinese food in the fridge and then, went upstairs to check on his face. It didn’t look too bad, so he went to his room to relax for a while before he took his shower.

  
###

  
Up in his room, during the fight scene in the movie Suho was watching, his cell phone suddenly started to ring. It was his Mom, calling to check up on him. Suho quickly picked it up and answered. “Hi, Mom!” He was so glad to hear from her. Suho needed to hear her voice.

  
“Hi, sweetheart! I am so sorry that this surprise business trip happened. I wish I was home with you. How is everything going? How was school?” she asked him.

  
Suho panicked. He was not sure how to answer her and did not want to lie to her but at the moment, Suho had no choice. “I understand and I am doing okay. Just like usual. I did my homework, ate dinner, got to hang out a little bit with Asher in the garden and now, I am just sitting in my room watching a movie before taking my shower. You?” Suho answered.

  
“Well, I arrived at the hotel, got a few things ready for tomorrow, ate dinner and now, I’m talking to you. Not doing much but talking to you is making it better and oh my God, the plane ride was so boring. I miss you so much, Suho. I hate being without you.”

  
Hearing his Mom say that made his night even a little bit more better. “I miss you, too, Mom and I am so sorry the plane ride was bad,” Suho said, smiling.

  
“It's okay. How’s Asher, by the way?” Mom asked.

  
“She is doing good. Just being her cute self.”

  
“Aw. What did you have for dinner?” She asked another question.

  
“I ordered some Chinese.” Suho replied.

  
“That sounds so good right now! I had a burger and fries that I ordered on the way here.” She sounded a little nervous with the next question. “Did Dad say anything?”

  
“When does he not say anything about my choices?” Suho asked.

  
His Mom sighed. “I am so sorry, sweetheart. He is definitely not the man I thought he was when he met. But, I am so glad that you are in my life. You the only thing that means so much to me. I do not care if you are short, tall, chubby, thin, gay, straight or even if you were transgender...you are my baby. I support and love you so much with all my heart and you never have to feel like you can not be yourself around me.” It was like she could hear him. “Sweetie?”

  
Suho was in tears but they were happy tears. To hear his Mother say she loved him meant so much to him. “Thanks, Mom. I love you, too.” Suho said to him as he cried, hearing her sniffles as she started to cry.

  
“Remember, I am always here for you and I am always a phone call or text away. How about you and I spend the day together next Saturday. We can go eat lunch, see a movie, or even get a manicure. It's a been a while since we did that. Sound good to you?”

  
Suho nodded and smiled. “I would love that very much, Mom.” Suho said to her.

  
Fifteen minutes later, Suho and his mother said their goodbyes and hung up. Suho laid on his bed, hugging one of his pillows and his ice pack against his cheek as he finished watching the movie, then went to go take a shower in the bathroom in his room. His parents slept in separate rooms, because of their job schedules and such, so Suho got to have the master bedroom when they moved into the house five years previously. The other rooms weren't a bad size either.

  
After he stepped out of the shower, he looked at the vanity mirror as he dried his hair to check up on his face again. There was some slight swelling but nothing serious. It still stung a little though when he touched it. He did not expect it go away for at least a couple of days but he hoped it was gone by the time his Mom came home. When he looked back up at the mirror, he noticed a light bruise on his shoulder. He must have gotten it from when he fell onto the floor. But when he looked at his chest and body, his mood changed and his heart sank.

  
Suho was a bit thick, curvy and feminine but he was not “fat”. He turned to the side and looked at his butt but covered his junk with the towel. He wiggled it a couple of times. His Mother told him to “never feel like you aren't beautiful and whenever you starting to doubt yourself, look the mirror and work it like a model in a fashion show.” His Mother was a part time model but she also worked with a very popular fashion agency as one of the popular fashion designers. She was the type of woman who worked with and supported models of all shapes, sizes and genders. He did this in front of the mirror for a couple of minutes. His belly was a little depressing when looking at it from the side,l but he loved and was proud of his curves. He never felt low about that when it came to his self esteem.

  
After Suho started to feel a little better, he left the bathroom and headed to bed for the rest of the night. He decided bed was the best place to be since he was feeling lethargic after the fight. It did not take long for him to fall asleep tonight. Suho just hoped that tomorrow would be better than today.

... _Hopefully_.


	2. The Horns, The Horns!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a visit to the park, Suho finds out thay a demon has been watching him and wants to get to know him more.

Suho tossed his pencil back into his cases he let out a frustrated groan. He thought maybe spending some of his Saturday in the park while working on one of his art pieces may help rid him of the thoughts about what happened yesterday. Sadly, it was not nor he could not stop dwelling on it for no more than 3-5 minutes at a time.

“I am so scared to go home. I even left before my Dad was up because I am so nervous about seeing him again. ...At least my cheek doesn't hurt as much as it did last night but the brushing has gotten slightly worse. Which is surprising because I don't really bruise easily.Oh well, at least Mom will be home tomorrow. ...Lets just hope she doesn't notice the bruising or finds out about what happened between Dad and I because the last thing I want to do is cause trouble and more stress for her.” Suho thought to himself as he looked at the trees and blue sky in the distance. Even though, in his head, his mind was everywhere, the atmosphere was serene and calm. Even the mother duck with her three ducklings in the pond to the far side of him were quiet. ...Maybe even a little too quiet.

His stomach started to growl. The only thing he had before he left the house earlier was a banana and a cup of milk while working on packing himself a lunch and couple of snack foods. He wasn't too hungry to eat even a par to finish lunch at the moment. Suho reached into his bag, pulled out one of his snack cracker packs and then opened, quickly shoving one of them from the pack into his mouth. As he was chewing, he heard a sound in the tree and looked up. There was nothing there but he noticed one of the branches slightly shaking for a couple of seconds before it finally stopped. It was usual for this to happen with this tree but for the way it moved...that was not usual. I mean, a bird or a squirrel or even a cat would be in it every now and then but this was much heavier than any of those combined.

Suho tried to not dwell in it and stuffed another cracker into his mouth and chewed. As soon as he swallowed it, he heard another noise. This time, it sounded like the shuffling of feet and it was close to where Suho was sitting. He looked around and saw no one or anything except for the ducks still at the pond. He started to freak out a little bit. Just like he did yesterday when he saw the shadowy figure, looking at him from the bedroom window. Still, he thought it was Tiffany at least doing this to him. As she once told him to she isn't into “childish thing” but when it to messing with Suho like this, he would not put the possibility of it being her past him. He not only freaking out but he was becoming annoyed, too.

“This is seriously getting ridiculous. Tiffany needs to lean that she can not be doing this to people.” Suho thought to himself, still thinking it was her behind this. Suddenly, he heard another sound but this time, it was coming from behind him and behind the tree then an audible but deep “ow”. This made Suho become not only suspicious but scared. Suho turned his head as he got up from the ground, his cracker falling onto the ground where he was sitting then walked around the tree to see who it was. What he saw surprised him and it definitely was not Tiffany. In fact...it was not even girl...as far as Suho could tell it was not a girl (but they had some a little of a femininity to them) though...something did catch his eye. They had horns sticking out from each side of their head, just like the ones he saw yesterday but now, he knew for sure that they are for a fact, 100% horns. The person started to get up from the ground. Suho began to back away.

“Please do not run. I did not mean to scare you.” They suddenly piped up. Suho calmed down and the voice coming from them was a deep and male.

“Huh?” Suho asked, suddenly caught off guard.

“When I fell from the tree. I didn't mean to frighten you nor make you nervous. ...I tend to be clumsy. That’s rare for demons, I guess but I am not exactly a normal demon to begin with.” They explained to Suho. Suho’s nervousness subsided for the time being as became more curious about him than anything. Suho was not scared that he was a demon either. In fact, he likes demons.

“...How long were in the tree?” Suho asked another question, tryimg to ask too many questions.

“Before you arrived.” The demon answered.

“No wonder I did not notice you until now.” Suho told him. The demon chuckled and then sat up on the ground but still did not look at Suho.

“I tend be quiet when I want to be. Especially in social situations and public places, which I am not really quite fond of, though, this place does have some charm to calmness to it. Also, I love animals and I like this spot because of the duck over there.” He explained more about himself to Suho. Suho looked over at the animals and smiled.

“They are cute, aren't they?” Suho asked then looked back at the demon.

“Yes. I have such a soft spot for animals. Always have and always wil.” He replied. Suho could see that the man was not here to hurt anyone. But...he was even more curious why he would not look directly at Suho.

“By the way, what is your name?” Suho asked him, trying to break the ice a little more.

“Chara.” He answered.

“That's a cool name. I am Suho.” Suho introduced himself. Chara was smiling, even though, you really couldn't see much of his face.

“Chara, you do not have to be so nervous to look at me. Unless...I am putting you off.” Suho said then started to feel bad. Chara shook his head.

“It's not you at all for why I am nervous to look. ...I am just worry that I might scare you. I mean...the horns are real. It is not makeup or anything.” Chara quickly piped up. Suho eyes widened.

“You're a real demon, huh? Like, 100% legit and I am not just thinking that.” Suho asked. Chara nodded and was a bit caught off guard at the same time.

“You're not afraid of demons, are you?” Chara asked him, feeling surprised.

“Nah. To be honest, I am not afraid of demons. The only things I am scared of are horror movies and my Dad.” Suho answered. Chara let out a couple of chuckles, which confused Suho. Chara calmed down.

“I guess that makes two of us that are scared of our own fathers. Yes, even demons can feel scared and have fears. Not all of us not born with evil our blood but I can see you know this fact.” Chara said to him. Suho smiled and nodded. Then, he walked over to Chara and sat on the ground in front of him. Chara tensed up a little bit it was not because of Suho getting close to him. It had do with something more personal.

“Please show me your face. I promise that I am speaking the truth. I am not afraid of you.” Suho told him as he smiled. Chara took a deep breath before finally looking up at the young man. Suho’s eyes widened again. It was not because he was scared (which he was not) but it was because...Suho was completely taken by Chara. Especially his eyes. Chara’s face was like a beautiful sculpted piece of art to him. His lips, nose, cheekbones and chin were the strongest features on the demon’s face, though...Suho was mesmerized by everything about him. Suddenly, Suho felt Chara place one of his hands on one of Suho’s cheeks. His hands were slightly boney but also feminine. His nails were long and painted black.

“You're really such a cute mortal.” Chara suddenly told him. Suho blushed. Also, he just realized that there was a possibility that Chara could be gay, bisexual or even pan after he just told Suho that though he is not surprised about it. Regardless, he was shciked though that someone who just met him called him cute.

“Did you just tell me that I am cute?!” Suho exclaimed in shock.

“Yes. …Did I say something wrong?” Chara replied. Suho blushed. A smile appeared on the demon’s face.

“No but it surprises me.” Suho answered.

“In what way?” Chara asked.

“You only have known me for not even 30 minutes and you already think this about me?” Suho asked him. Chara started to feel like he offended him.

“I do think you are cute but I did not mean to make it sound bad or anything but I rather be honest than lie to you.” Chara answered.

“No, no! It was not a bad thing at all! Please...do not worry. I am just not used to this nor any of what is going on. It's not every day you see a demon in front of you and let alone talking to one and he thinks you’re cute and all.” Suho told him.

“I understand. And the same is for me when it comes to a mortal but I am telling you the truth. I really do think you're cute. ...You don't think you are?” Chara asked. Suho turned to look to the side.

“No. I actually do not feel like I am. I am not sure if you can tell or have fully seen me yet but I am fat.” Suho explained. Chara felt confused. He is not used to the mortal world.

“What does having a thicker body than other mortal in this world have to do with feeling less beautiful?” Chara asked. Suho blushed even harder than he already was. Not to mention that Chara was right.

“In a some ways, it does. Beauty goes along way here by society standards. Along a few other things as well. “ Suho explained to him.

“Then why should it matter what they think about you? The only one that it should matter to when it comes to who you are as a person is you. No one should make you feel like you because they can not handle it and the people who do care about you will always let you know that you are not ugly or any less beautiful than anyone else. There may be many people out there like them but there is only one of you. I personally find guys with some meat on them more attractive. Always have. And yes...I am attracted to guys. You and I aren't far apart in age either. In mortal years, we are the same age. Give or take a few months.” Chara said back to him. Suho wanted to cry. Even a stranger that he did know too well understood understands how he felt on the inside. Suho knew that not everyone has to like him but it was the ignorance and the way that people say or treat him that made him more sad than anything.

“I...I agree with you. Also, I do not have any friends in real life except over the internet so I am not used to it either way.” Suho explained. This shocked Chara quite a bit and Suho noticed.

“You seemed shocked by this.” Suho stated.

“That's because I actually am. You're such a sweet guy from what I can see. Why don't you have any friends?” Chara asked.

“For the reason I told you why I do not think I am beautiful. This place is not exactly open to a lot of thing but it is not as bad as I am saying for as a whole. And also, I am nerdy and gay as well. Not to mention that I get bullied almost every single day whether it is at school or not.” Suho responded.

“I know that feeling and I do understand where you are coming from. Even from where I am, I am not fully accepted either. I mean, I have a couple of friends but we rarely do not get to “hang out” as you mortals say it. ...I’m so sorry that people make you feel this way and treat you liked that. No .” Chara said to him.

“By the way...Thank you.” Suho said, smiling at him. This time, Chara was the one that blushed.

“Y-you're welcome!” Chara said back, feeling a little flustered. Suho was starting to have an effect on him but he was not sure exactly what it could be or why. All Chara knew was that it was a good thing. Suho let out a little giggle.

“Even if he did scare me a little...he is such a sweet guy. He's also cute, too.” Suho thought to himself then he suddenly got an idea.

“Would you like to join me? I was drawing and I have an extra pencil and some paper you can use. I don't mind and I could use the company. ...If you would like.” Suho offered. Secretly, he truly did want Chara to join him but that was up to Chara. The look on Chara’s face was so adorable to Suho. It looked so excited and delighted that Suho asked him.

“Yes! I would love to join you!” Chara happily exclaimed. Suho got up from the ground and helped Chara off of the ground.

“Come with me.” Suho said as he began walking back over to where he was sitting at. After fully seeing the shape of Suho’s body, he started to feel slightly warm but kept his cool. Chara was not going to do anything like that to Suho but...Chara could not help but look at Suho. It was more than just because he was feeling slightly attracted to the mortal. Chara was curious about him as person, too. Physically and mentally. There was so much that Chara wanted to learn about Suho and the world he lives in.

When they arrived Chara sat to the side of him and Suho sat back down where he was before he heard Chara fall from the tree. Suho handed him a pencil and a piece of paper with a clipboard under it as he picked up the cracker pack he was eating earlier.

“Want one?” Suho asked, offering Chara a part of his snack.

“What is it?” Chara asked.

“It's cheese crackers with peanut butter in the middle of them.” Suho explained.

“If you do not mind...I would like to try one.” Chara said. Suho nodded and handed him one. Chara took a small bite a chewed it, taking in every little of the flavor before he swallowed it for several seconds.

“What do you think?” Suho asked.

“It's different but I like different. It is not bad at all.” Chara replied, then finishing up the rest of it before he began to draw with Suho. Suho suddenly had a thought pop up inside of his head.

“Hey...can other people see and hear you? Like I know some have abilities to be only visible to certain people.” Suho asked. Chara did not realize nor consider that it could be a possibility that he could possess this sort of power.

“You know...I am actually not sure about that nor have an exact answer for you. I never have been up here enough to to notice but yet again, I try to stay hidden as much as I can anyway. You're the only person I have ever came in contact with in this world that can hear and/or see me, to be perfectly honest. I mean, I can shapeshift but I am not sure if I have that power. Though, I am not sure if I am just automatically invisible or not. Never really had this situation before happen to me..” Chara answered. Suddenly, a person walked by and waved to Suho. Suho turned his head and looked back, trying to give notion to Chara to see if they can see or hear him. The person ended up not being able to see him after all and walked away. Suho turned to look at Chara.

“I guess other people can't see you but I can definitely and physically can see and you and I am not imagining any of this. ...Does that mean anything?” Suho told him.

“I guess that maybe we have some sort of connection with but since we just met and all..I don't know what it exactly could be.” Chara explained. Suho was not going to dwell on it but it did make him wonder about himself a little more. What could he possibly have in common with this demon besides their fathers and a couple of their personal experiences? No matter the reason, this was interesting to him...and slightly alarming but he did not want to let it ruin his day...or make Chara feel like he did anything wrong (which he has not).

Chara just kept looking at Suho as he was drawing. He was amazed at the skills Suho had and wished he has at least ⅓ of the skills Suho had.

“You're really good.” Chara piped up. Suho stopped and looked up at him.

“You think so?” Suho asked. Chara nodded.

“Your style and the way you draw your character is so unique. I know only a little about this world but I know a lot about mortal art. I love art and reading. Books to me are like one the best things ever created. The stories that you read and sometimes you feel like you are a part of it. All of the adventures you can go on and the characters you can meet along the way. At times you feel like you know them personally and even can relate to them on a personal level or even just one character in the entire book. It's like taking a mini vacation, though, you technically never leave and if it is only for a little bit.” Chara told him then stopped talking, feeling like he was making things awkward.

“By the way...if you ever want me to shut up, please tell me. I tend to just let my mouth run when it comes to certain things and I apologize.” Chara said.

“Chara, please do not apologize for talking about things you love. I tend to do the same thing as well so you are not the only one who does this out of the two of us because it is the both of us that does. In fact...I love reading as well. I also love the way you said that because it's true. Just glad I am not the only one who feels that way about the things they love. It's a wonderful feelings when you physically hold a book in the palm of your hands, too. And the smell of the pages...oh. That sounded weird to you, didn't it?” Suho said back to him. Chara shook his head.

“Not at all. I like that you understand what I am talking about and that I am not the only one who feel this way, either.” Chara replied back. Suho nodded and they went back drawing for a little before Suho took a break to eat his lunch. It just some of his leftover Chinese he had from last night and a can of diet Orange soda and a bottle of water. He does have a bottle of water as well but because the nearest water fountain is near the restrooms to refill it...he rather try to avoid the bathrooms in the park as much as he could. He hated them. The smells, the awkwardness…all the people. Suho shuddered just even thinking about it.

All of a sudden, Suho heard growling. He looked around, thinking it was a dog but it turns out...it was Chara’s stomach. Suho looked up at him.

“Hey, you want to share my lunch with me? I brought plenty and an extra fork.” Suho asked.

“What did you bring with you?” Chara asked.

“A container of Beef and broccoli, two chicken eggs rolls and three crab rangoons. I am not sure if you would like mortal food but I do not mind sharing..if you want to try it.” Suho replied. Chara thought about it for a minute as Suho began taking out containers from his cooler.

“I would not mind trying a bite of each...if you are okay with that?” Chara responded. Suho nodded and smiled.

“I would not mind it at all..as long as you’re okay with it being slightly cold.” Suho said to him, grabbing two forks out of one of the pockets of the cooler then handing one to Chara. Chara took one of the forks from Suho’s hand then Suho opened the containers.

“That is okay.” Chara answered. Chara knew about certain mortal foods but he was not sure about all kinds of foods in general. He tried the beef and broccoli first. He was not too fond of the sauce but mixed with the other foods in, it was good. The crab rangoon was too rich for him because of the cream cheese but he did like the egg roll and finished it in three bites. Overall, he liked it enough to be able to take bites of it without spitting it out. Suho finished what Chara did not eat or pick at.

“Sorry you did not like it too much.” Suho said to him as he was cleaning up.

“It was not that I did not like it. I did like some of it. I would eat it again but the textures are something I need to get used to.” Chara explained.

“Understandable. Like, it took me a while to get used to eating octopus but it did not mean that I hated it. It was the texture issue for me but in the end, I ended up loving it. Bokkuem is my favorite way to eat it besides it being fried, which is calamari.” Suho explained. For some reason, Chara could mot help thinking how adorable Suho is. Suho got an idea.

“Wanna go for a walk with me?” Suho suddenly asked. Chara blushed.

“Are you sure you want to walk around the park with me? Others can not see me besides you. You may get weird looks from people.” Chara replied, just making sure. Suho was very sure about this.

“To be honest, people around already give me weird looks as it is. I am used to it.” Suho told him. Chara knew this feeling too well. Also, at the same time, Chara felt happy that Suho wanted to take a walk with him. Both of them got off of the ground and started walking on the trail that goes all around the park. The nature scene around here is also beautiful, regardless of the time of year. Especially, in the Spring and Fall.

As they turned around a curve on the trail, Suho noticed a couple of guys from his school, looking at him. They were making fun of him. Suho knew they were by the way they were making gestures and motions. His Mother’s words echoed in the back of his head to just ignore the bullies but yet because of last night with his Father, his mind was not exactly working right, even after meeting Chara.

Chara felt like he needed to do something to help Suho, even if he has just only met him. From the corner of Suho’s eye, he noticed the guys starting to freak out and run away. Suho was not sure what in the hell just happened. Chara was secretly grinning but that grin disappeared as soon as he felt Suho turn to look at him.

“Did you see what happened?” Suho asked, trying to figure all of this this out. Chara could not tell him that secretly called upon a small army of fire ants to attack the boys’ legs but he could not lie to him either. Chara looked at him.

“No, I did not see what when on. I only heard it but did not hear a reason nor hear a reason why they were crying out like that.” Chara answered to him. Both of them looked forward once again.

“It was just strange for that to happen all of a sudden. …I just hope that they don’t say that I caused it because I was the last person they saw walking by.” Suho piped up. Chara started to feel bad. He may just may have made things worse for Suho.

“I hope nothing happens to him for when it comes to this. I am such a fuck up.” Chara thought to himself, feeling like such an idiot at this very moment. He hated lying to someone, especially when it is the first time they met this person.

“If they do, they are truly idiots. You did not do anything wrong, Suho. I promise you.” Chara told him. Suho smiled.

“Thanks, Chara.” Suho said to him. Chara smiled back. The two of them continued to walk for a little bit before deciding to leave the park. Suho invited Chara into his house since no one can see him but at the same time, Chara felt like it was not a good idea at this moment. It was not because Suho is a mortal but it was because he just was mot ready yet. Plus, he needed to head back to his world soon. Not forever but for a couple of days..at the most. He hated being there but he had to be there. Suho was saddened that he couldn’t be around Suho anymore today but they will see each other again…he truly hoped. Also, Suho did not want to be alone in his house.

After they said their goodbyes, Suho decided to head home. He was not even going to text his father to tell him that he was on his way. Suho did not even want to be around his father, let alone talk to and/or text him.

“I am not surprised if he felt the same way.” Suho thought to himself as he turned the corner on the block. He only had one more to go. Suho walked quickly as he saw Tiffany on the opposite side of the street. Thank goodness she did not notice him. He let out a sigh of relief as he was out of her sight and closer to home. When he finally reached the front porch, he let out another sigh of relief to see that his Dad was not home.

He quickly unlocked the door as soon he grabbed his key out his bag and when right inside, shutting the door behind him then leaned back up against the door. The fear from last night started to kick in again as he started to shake as well.

“I wish my Mom was home. I hate feeling like this. I know that I am not a little boy anymore but I can not help it sometimes.” Suho said to himself. Suddenly, Suho heard his phone beeped and looked at the screen. It was his a text from his Mom, checking up on him. He hurried up to his room and shut the door. Suho laid on his bed and decided to call his mother instead. He needed to hear her voice and hoping that she was not in a meeting. Two rings later, she picked up.

“Hey, sweetheart! How are you doing?” His Mother asked, so happy to hear his voice.

“I am okay. Still kind of out of sorts because of last night but I am doing a little bit better today.” Suho answered.

“Awe, sweetie. Do not let your Dad ruin your day because he was being a jerk. I promise I will talk to him when I get home.” His Mother responded. Suho sighed.

“But he will just end up basically thinking I am weak though he already resents me as his son.” Suho told her.

“…Did he ever tell you this?” His Mom asked. Suho hesitated for a second before he spoke again.

“Not in so many words but yes.” Suho replied.

“Honey, I am going to say this and I do not care what your Dad says. Do not listen to him. I love you and I do not want you to feel like you have to fear him.” His Mother suggested. Suho gulped.

“But…but I do not want him to get mad at you either. I do not want to be the reason that he hates you or wants to leave you if that happens.” Suho said to her, wanting to almost cry. Suho was surprised that he has not left her yet, to be perfectly honest.

“At this point, I do not care. If he can not accept you, then I do not care about our marriage. Your father is definitely not the man I married and I will figure things out if it comes down to that, sweetheart. Things will be fine, do not worry. You are my heart and my baby. I love you so much and I am not going to let your father make you feel like complete shit because you are not what he wants you to be and do not have to. It does mot make you weak either. It makes you stronger. Stronger than he will ever be.” His Mother explained to him. It was obvious that his Mother was having problem with his Father as well.

“Mom, I do not mean to sound like mean or anything but why don’t you just divorce him?” Suho asked, feeling curious. Suho actually wants his Mom to divorce him. They have talked about this in private. Not because of him but because he thinks she deserves better. Not to mention, that is the main breadwinner in the house and even owns the house they live in. Also, Suho has noticed his Dad has been out a lot lately for his job. His off days are Saturday and Sunday of every week. And people wonder why Suho rarely likes weekends.

“Trust me, honey. It is a bit more complicated than you think but I have been wondering the same thing myself. …Does it bother you to talk about this?” His Mother replied.

“No but if you want to switch subjects, go for it.” Suho replied.

“Okay. By the way, I will be home tomorrow afternoon but not sure when but before 4pm I should be there. I will text you tomorrow when I am leaving the airport and on my way there.” His Mother told him, changing the subject. A smile broke out onto Suho’s face.

“Do you want me to be here to let you in?” Suho asked.

“That’s up to you, honey. You do not have to. I know I will see you, though.” His Mother replied.

“I will let you know then but I most likely will be home around then. I really want to see you and I miss you.” Suho told her.

“Awe. I miss you, too, honey and I can not wait to see you either! …I hate to cut this short but I need to start packing my stuff and figure out what I want to order dinner. I have a couple of surprises for you for when I get back.” She said to him. Suho did not want to go but he understood. At least he would be seeing her tomorrow. Also, he needed to figure out what he was going to have for dinner as well. Plus, it was chat night with his online buddies who lived in different parts of South Korea. They also always ate dinner together so he probably was just going to make some ramen and rice.

“Alright, Mama. See you tomorrow! Love ya!” Suho said to his Mom.

“Love you, too, sweetie! Also, tell your gamer buddies I said hi!” His Mom said back.

“I will. Bye, Mama.” Suho responded.

“Bye, honey. See you tomorrow.” She said to him before they finally hung up. Suho got off of his bed and left his room to go turn on his computer before heading downstair to go gather stuff for his dinner tonight. He also had some left rice from last night so at least he did not need to make any rice. He did not make instant ramen either. No, his Mother got fresh and handmade ramen noddles. Luckily, Suho knew how to cook and very well, too. It may only be 2 in the afternoon but prep time and cooking was going to take some time so he decided to start it now with at least prepping it it. He also got the Wok out of the cabinet and plugged it in. He wanted to have chicken stir fried ramen for dinner. Luckily, there was some chicken breasts that were already defrosted. He also got a can of tuna from the cabinet and opened it and placed it on a dish with a bowl of water outside for Asher.

About 2 hours later, he was finished with dinner and put in the fridge until he was ready to eat with his buddies but right now, he was going to play some video games until then. Suho wanted to clear his head before the chat and that’s the only way he knew that it would help him. Even if only for a little while.


End file.
